A Tangled Fairy Tale
by Morisanne
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic! And is a GAJEVY one- you've been warned! - since I am crazy about them. I hope you like my idea of putting them on Tangled's universe, and, yes, I maybe changing the way the story went. I am using Tangled script as a guide but I guess I will change somethings on the next chapter. Rated T for Gajeels foul mouth. Credits to Rboz for the picture!
1. Chapter 1

First of all, well! I'm nervous. I really hope I can entertain you all. I must thank all the gajevy's writers for giving me strenght - even without knowing - to keep on writing my stuff. But, this is the first time I publish one of my writings. I hope you like it!  
>Credits to Rboz for the cover! I'm sure all of you know her by now.<br>_**OBS**_: This chapter has **Lily** and **Gajeel** as the **storytellers**:  
><em><strong>Gajeel is in<strong> **bold** and Lily is more polite, as you may see._  
>May we begin?<p>

**_I do not own Fairy Tail nor Tangled._**  
>-<p>

**A Tangled Fairy Tale**

_**This is the story of how I died.**_

_**Gihi**_.

**Don't worry, this is actually a very nicer story and the truth is, it isn't even mine.**

Actually, this is the story of a girl named Levy, and it starts _with the stars_.

Once upon a time, a single star fell from the heavens. And from this star grew a magic, silvery glowing runes made of crystal. Those runes had the ability to heal the sick and injured when read. A mage called Minerva was the one who found this incredible power and used it to keep herself everlasting, selfishly keeping it to herself instead of sharing it to the world. Well, centuries passed, and there grew a kingdom.

In the century our story takes lead, the kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen.  
>The Queen was a red haired beauty, known for her temper and very... <em>Found<em> of swords and steel. She made sure the Kingdom was safe from other countries' bloodlust and from evil magic. For that, she counted on her army and on Magic Guilds officialized by her own hands.  
>The King was a gentle and soft hearted man, the one that provided happiness to his people, listening in person to their claimings, which made him very loved. The only unusual thing that marked His Grace was the blue hair, due to his lineage.<p>

And that he was, as well as everyone else of his kin -

**A freakin' bookworm. **

Now that's mean!

**No, it's the truth.**

_As I was saying_, very passionate readers – maybe because they were Script Mages, and their blood was unique on carrying this power...

_**Tch, leave that for later.**_

As you wish! Back to the story.

Well, one day, when the Queen of the Starlight Kingdom was pregnant of their second heir, she fell ill. Then the King heard of the runes magical powers, so he sent many of his soldiers to retrieve this power and, alas, they managed to find it. The soldiers rushed back to the castle with the healing runes, the King creating a healing potion out of them to heal the Queen. She was saved and, a few months later, a beautiful little girl was born. She was named Levy and she had the most beautiful silvery-blue hair that ever existed...

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

_**And then that moment ended.**_

**Minerva broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that - gone.**

The whole kingdom searched for their precious princess, but all was in vain. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Minerva raised the child as her own. She had found her "new" healing magic runes, but, this time, she was determined to keep its power hidden.

_-" Why can't I go outside?- wondered a tiny little girl to her mother.  
><em>

_- The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, sweetheart?- retorted the woman, caressing the child's hair.  
><em>

_- Yes, mommy."_

_**But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return. **_

–_**-**_

Well, I really hope you like it! I'm still frozen in Gajeel's part, that will be chapter 3. I'm still finding my way to write so, please forgive me for any mistakes, but I'll be happy to hear them! And, if is not asking for much, please review!  
>Obs.: Because of a kind and necessary correcting advice from MistyQueHarper, I modified some things. I am surely going to check it again, but I for now my plans are for keeping it this way, with little modification. I hope you enjoyned the conjunct storytelling!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Fairy Tail nor Tangled !**_

–_**-**__**-**_

**A ****Tangled Fairy Tale**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**- **__**Oh, godness. W**_ell, I guess Athena's not hiding out here... - Levy said, trying to deceive the little owl hidden by the window. Feeling proud of herself, she let out a silly snigger – yes, owls can snigger – and Levy found her.

- HA! I GOT YOU!- Athena squirmed - Now I'm in 22. How about the first that reaches the forty five wins?

Athena semi-closed her eyes in clear disapproval.  
>- I'm tired, Levy.<p>

- Well, you said you did not want to play "Do-It-Yourself Deity" - also known as "What is God like". Is not very popular because, you know, _Levy_ made up the game and Athena _hated_ that one.

Athena sighed.

- You don't know how to have fun!  
>- And you're a freak.<p>

- And you are a talking owl!  
>- This is not exactly a good argument.- Levy rolled her eyes and sunk on her tiny beanbag, that was orange, as well as a lot of her furniture and clothing. She already run out of reading options – a disturbing fact, when you have over 350 books on your home – and was too tired to practice Magic. She was out of blue paint, which meant she could not complete the latest painting on the wall, and with no oil, her canvas would remain untouched.<p>

She also already had a snack and, soon, she knew her mom would scream down on the grass to lift her up. Her hair was also not an option; she would be out of energy too soon. "_Combing my enormous hair sure takes a lot of stamina." _she thought, sighing heavily.

- Well, _Goddess of __Wisdom_, give me your _enlightenment_ then! – Levy mocked, shaking her clasped hands as if praying to the owl. - You're also tired of my brilliant "Philosophical Health Check" game! This was my masterpiece.- She muttered under her breath. The silverhead pouted at her best friend when she resigned herself to stare at her with annoyance.

- What do you suggest, by Merlin's beard!- Levy pulled her hair in front of her face in despair.

Then Athena smirked evilly.

And gave her _that_ look.

- No.- Levy whispered, fearing the result.

That kind that suggested that stealing chocolate from the kitchen.

-No, Athena! - her voice went up some octaves. Athena simply deepened the look.

That look that said "Making pies in midnight is great!".

- Athena snap out of it already!- she was closing to screaming now. Athena applied her full power and spoke.

- Let's- Levy groaned and didn't let her finished the sentence, covering her brown eyes from the amber ones with her hair.

"_Let's go outside_.", the owl's eyes said.

- No no no no! Mother wouldn't approve! - Levy gripped her hair so tightly that her knuckles went white.

The last time she _**mentioned**_ running through the grass – when she was _**eight**_ – her mother _**punched**_ her. Yes, madam Minerva was mean, but still it took a lot to make her use that kind of violence. Tears would come back to her face every time she thought of it.

Athena took her out of her train of thoughts with a scream.

- But! You will be eighteen in two days! She can't order you around like that anymore. Eighteen is the legal age here in the Starlight Kingdom and _you know it. -_ Athena kept flying above her head as if the winds of her brown wings would bring the girl to her senses. Levy sighed sadly at this.

- You know... I want to go but-

- Levyyyy, darling! Let down you hair!- a known voice called from the ground. Levy shivered.

- Speaking of the devil...

- Shut it, Athena! You know mom can't know you speak!- she whispered, and then pulled her icy hair through the window – Coming, dear Mom!

As her enormous hair fell into the ground's height. Minerva wrapped herself on it and waited as Levy used runes to give it strength – _Solid Script_, you see – to bring her up. Seeing the hooded figure stepping inside, the little girl welcomed her.

- W-welcome home, mother. - she said, smiling nervously.

- Ah, Levy! How do you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks **absolutely** exhausting, darling. - Minerva pulled the hood, revealing her silk raven hair, and a mischievous smile.

- Huh, i-it's not like that at all, mother.- she took the small basket from the blackhaired beauty, running downstairs to the kitchen.

- Then why do you take forever to bring me up? I don't understand at all. - Minerva looked down from the staircase.

Levy's smile faded.

- I'm...Sorry, mom- she whispered.

- Geez, don't you take all that I say so seriously, little owl! I'm not talking to you, winged rat. - Minerva pointed with disdain to the _actual_ owl, earning a glare. "Tch. Evil witch." Athena shook her head at the terrified daughter. "Don't let her get you, Lev."

- I'm- I'm sorry mom. - Levy hid her tears while she took the things out of the basket, with her back to the frowning brunette. Reaching the kitchen level, she replied with a sweet voice.

- Don't need to excuse yourself _again_, sweetie. Now, why don't you go start the dinner while I take a bath? I'm really dirty. Hugh, be grateful to be free to put your silky feet into the dirty ground outside. Outside is all about trouble.- Minerva threw her cloak at Levy, moving her hands broadly, while going downstairs again. Levy followed with some hesitance. She put her hood folded on her mother's bed and went to prepare a bath, while the raven woman chose her nightgown. After she fulled the tub with aromatic oils, she came back to the bedroom, carrying her hair in a death grip. Looking at the back of the mumbling woman, Levy's mouth trembled twice before she made up her mind. Following Minerva to the bathroom, she started.

- Well, mom! I- I would like to speak with you about somethin-  
>Minerva sighed, interrupting her.<p>

- I'll be right back, sunshine, can't you wait a little bit? Can't you see how _**tired**_ mommy is from going sooo far to bring you the blueberries you love so much? I need to relax a bit! Start the dinner for me, will you?

Saying that, she closed the door, leaving a gulping Levy outside.

–-

From now on I will do less dialogs, I don't like the way the story flows with them. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

So guys, in this chapter you will understand a bit more of the universe the story is taking place. I mixed Fiori and the actual country where the story goes. As you saw, I modified the name of the Kingdom and also added magic on it. Levy does have books about ancient languages, but Minerva thinks she is not able to read them. Athena is an owl that came alone to the tower and watches over Levy since she was a kid, and Minerva does not now she speaks. And yes, she can actually speak, that's not an illusion from Levy's head. Oh, I chose her hair color to be in a silver tone close to blue because I wanted it to be unique, since there are other silver haired guys in there :3

And I hope you get that "Metallicana" is actually Gajeel. You'll understand it later, but I think some of you already have some ideas about it.

You may notice that for making the story different from Tangled I meant to it to be a bit darker – which starts with Gajeel's foul-mouth.

There are other reasons for Makarov insisting to him to enter Sabertooth, as you may know later.  
>Oh, just to you to know, the King and Queen already had a son... Hehe.<p>

Obs: The Castle is quite akin of Tangled's. Levy's tower is pretty similar, but she lives in a rather darker tower, and aside the grass, there is not much around it, and Levy doesn't know where is the exit – since there are rocks basically everywhere around it. Oh, the tower also is all the day on shadow because of those rocks, which justifies Levy's super fair skin.

–-

_**I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

**A Tangled Fairy Tale**

Chapter 3

- _**Damn it**_. Why this always happens.- A man on the roof cursed. He was looking for something on his bag with some haste and frustration. His two partners eyed each other with doubts in their eyes.

- Why are you being so worked up for, Metallicana?- a blond man asked.

Lots of guards patrolled the city, and it was difficult to find a blind spot. The short-haired brunet looked antsy at the ground. His name was Rogue, and the light haired partner was known as Sting. Metallicana happened to be the leader of the trio, and recently exit – actually, escaped is a better description – from a Dark Guild. The other two were from a – suspect - Official Guild, that made some... Dirty jobs, now and then.

This time, with Metallicana's help, they willed to steal the crown of the Starlight Kingdom heir, that, for what they knew, was long dead. The other Dark Guilds were thinking on doing the same for other reasons – some just to earn tons of money, others in hope to find the lead to the princess. And goodness knows what would they do with her on their hands. In order to prevent a robbery from those guilds, he was asked to join Sabertooth by the will of Makarov Dreyar, the Master of Fairy Tail, one of the dearest guilds on Fiore, where the Starlight Kingdom was situated.

Metallicana was on this mission with the purpose of being forgiven for the evil he did when he was in Phantom Lord, one of the most dangerous guilds on the whole country.

- I went off of iron. _Again_.- with a long cursing under his breath, he lead the other two thieves behind him with care. The darkness around then was only suppressed by the starlight and the few lanterns the guards used.

It was almost time to the guard shift, and Sting was uttering some profanities against the cold night, which was his fault, for using those "whore clothes"- I guess it was clear who said it. Rogue was almost exploding of excitement, anxious to use his shadowy powers. Metallicana was about to loose his mind and beat the soul out the body of the two "little children" when the turn happened. Metallicana made the sign for the other two. Rogue whispered "**Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash** ", activating his power, involving the other two mages in shadow, making the passage safe between the guards until the gates of the castle. Once inside, they quickly and silently escalated the castle to the roof. Since they had to save Rogue's power to the way back, they had to use their stealth to pass unnoticed to the Crown's room. The plan was to go in and out without being seen or heard, and for that Rogue was essential. If they made any mistakes and run into trouble, it was Metallicana's duty to take the offensive and get them out of the castle. Sting would use his abilities to foil the guards with blind light, enabling them to scape.

Making sure they would get in time for the shift, Metallicana hushed the youngsters to the tower of the diadem. But they had to pass through an enormous gape between the place they were to the tower. Sting gulped in anticipation. He and Rogue gave space to Gajeel use his power to make a way. Using his Iron Pole ability, he made them a passage. He would wait the other two go and come back. Sting would be downed from the roof of the tower to the Crown's level, and Rogue would be the one handling him and making sure he would take it unseen.

- Ya punks better take it fast, or Rogue and I will run out of magic. Sting, we're in your hands.

The two nodded to him and made the way to the other side.

Putting their feet on the destination, they made a sign with their heads to Metallicana. He nodded back and shifted his position to be more comfortable. Sting felt out of breath and tripped on a tile, that went loose and fell.

The three mages frozen.

Before the tile was inches from the ground, Metallicana shot an iron bullet, shattering it, but making noise nonetheless. The guards on the ground tilted their heads up.

Sting didn't take twice before kicking a mouse that was innocently making his way on the roof.

Rogue mewed. The other two looked wide eyed to him, for what he shrugged**.**

Thanks to him, the guards seemed convinced and moved on. The three exhaled.

–-

Please Review! *O*


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry for my delay, but I had some troubles on doing this one. I had lots of friends visiting me for a sleepover – silly name, we barely slept xD – and for two days, I was entirely busy. The others days I spent on thinking and writing it, not satisfied with my results.  
>Also, MistyQueHarper was a sweetheart and corrected it, so it took a bit longer to publish.<br>Check her out! You'll see how great her stories are o3o  
>But, well, we finally did it. Hope you enjoy it!<p>

**_I do not own Fairy Tail nor Tangled!_**

–_**-**__**-**_

**A Tangled Fairy Tale**

_**Chapter 4**_

Levy toyed with her food absently. Her mother, after bathing, came straight to bed, saying she was too tired to eat. Sighing heavily, she gave up on eating, purposely missing Athena's condemning gaze.

- Levy.- the girl had her eyes glued on the dishes, in which poor surface she threw her despair, not bothering to answer the owl's call.

She went through all of her fear, and was happy only for trying to face her mom, even if that meant being beaten up again. And the only reward she got was... Silence?

Pure disregard?

She knew her mother had a difficult...Temperament...

But sometimes she couldn't stand it!

Even so, Levy remembered herself, she gave her education, food, and a bed to lay at night.

The silver haired girl always wondered how she maintained the household, but never troubled herself to ask how could they afford items that could not be grown (such as the frying pans).

She knew the brunette was a mage, but how could anyone hire her without being in a Guild? What kind of work did she engage? Was she merely selling potions or did she use the hidden, violent self undernieth that sweet face?

She hunched her shoulders in defeat, wiping a stubborn tear from her cheek. She knew that if things kept going that way, Levy would never be able to be someone in her mother's eyes.  
>And she would never be able to meet the moving stars!<p>

With a sad smile, she looked outside the tall window. The twinkling stars were the only thing she loved above reading.

Ever since she was little, she had horrid nightmares that startled her awake in the dead of the night. Her mother never bothered interrupting her beauty sleep to comfort her, and Athena was often out hunting.

The only thing that could calm her terrifying lingers of nightmares was the stargazing.  
>When she stared at the silver light – the same color of her hair – she felt as she was home. As if she was... Complete.<p>

However, not even the stars could calm her in this moment, with her brain buzzing from all the thinking.  
>Her frustration brought back old doubts and made her remember the dark parts from her life.<p>

Yes, she lived deprived of information of lots of matters of the Starlight Kingdom; the only things she knew about it for sure were three:

One: Minerva herself told her the coming of age was at eighteen. The potion mage told her that would be the time when they could talk about her leaving from the tower.

Two: She and her mother were mages (but Levy always made sure that her mom was unaware of her true skills) nothing out of the ordinary in Starlight Kingdom. Also, Minerva's often complainant over Guilds "who would ruin her business", so she knew for sure there were other mages in this world (and hoped she would meet some).

Three: The forest they lived was somewhat far from the Capital and was told to be wicked. With that, no one could ever dream that actual _people_ could live there, and leaving her home by herself would be beyond dangerous (Well, she had Athena, but, still, it was just an owl that had the odd ability to speak in human tongue).

Levy also knew that her and her mother weren't blood related, for Minerva told her, when she was still a little girl, she found the poor child abandoned on her doorstep. Other than that, she never told Levy more.

And thus begun her never ending pondering:

Who were her actual parents?

Where really did she came from?

Why was she abandoned?

Why she could never leave the tower?

And why, for heaven's sake, did those moving stars always appeared _on__ly_ on her birthday?

With an annoyed look, Athena perceived Levy would not come back of her "insane-puzzle-solving-land" with any kind of persuasion she had on her wings and beak.

Seriously, it was almost possible to see the wheels turning in her head!

Suspiringly, she left the girl with her raging thoughts, hoping the rising sun could give her strength to fight her mother's will.

–-

In the next chapter, we will have Gajeel again, in case you were missing him x3  
>I am thinking on writing on the way I've been doing, alternating Gajeel and Levy.<br>I do think they will meet soon, but we still have some story going on before. ;3  
>Please, Review! <strong>*O*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

And now, to the crown robbery!

**I do not own Fairy Tail nor Tangled !**

–_**-**_

**A Tangled Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 5**

Sting was merely inches away from the crown. Thanks to Rogue's shadows, no one saw the blond man clinging by a rope. Carefully silent, he lifted the diadem slowly.

Everything was going well, but when Rogue was about to get out by the open window on the roof, another mouse decided to make his presence known.  
>As if to revenge the death of his fellow buddy, he tripped and fell just above the crown's protection glass.<p>

The guards looked behind.

The crown – and the young mages as well – were gone.

And then, gazing above, they saw a flash of a human shadow deserting.

Metallicana almost fell from his position when he heard the alarm.

- Damn those stupid kiddos! What did ya do this time!- he whispered in anger.

Then all of the guards got out of their posts, leaving on patrolling searches, and triplicating the patrol over the exit passages. The three thieves knew they would have to put on a fight.

All of the guards left their posts, searching for signs of the intruders, the squad captains sending three times more patrols on the exit passages. The three thieves knew they would have to put on a fight.  
>Lucky for them, the infamous Titania was not at home, but that didn't mean they would get out that easily, knowing how powerful the oldest mage was.<br>Even though they were in a hell of a hurry, the trio stopped dead in their track without breathing.

The crown had fallen from Rogue's purse.

The Twin Dragons looked at each other with terrified eyes, agreeing they would not make it to the roof, since Gajeel wasted no time and attacked them with his Iron Poles.  
>The guards noticed some commotion and, before they could even react after they saw the glass display that displayed the Princess' diadem, a shadowy cloud fell upon them, blinding their eyes. The guards could only hear a heavy clung and two lighter noises, like running footsteps, growing in intensity.<p>

The guards saw the commotion and, before they could even react to the vision of the Princess diadem, a cloud of shadows fell upon them, alongside with a heavy "clung" and two lighter noises.

After two seconds of silence, they saw the escort drawing their spears in unison.

They were trapped.

With a scream, the troop charged forward to the hooded figures.

"WHAT DID YA DO THIS TIME?" The senior bellowed, knocking five men in two moves, then yanking their weapons from their hands and belts.

"IT WASN'T US! A RAT FELL FROM THE WINDOW!" Metallicana stopped his maniac chewing (yes, he was eating the lances and swords' metal parts) to give them a 'ya-gotta-be-kidding-me' look.

"It's true!" Rogue said, his back glued to the blond man's. With a swift move, they joined their Dragon's Claws to protect themselves against the force of the attack sent their way.  
>"Damn those mice!" The long-haired man cursed in the middle of the battle, the only sound they could hear being metal clanging.<br>"Let's move to the south exit!" He said suddenly, knocking out another six men with his Iron Pole.  
>"But we're next to the east…!" Sting retorted, dodging a blow while stabbing one of the soldiers.<br>"STING, NOW!" The blond man nodded in comprehension, jumping to Rogue's side, while the other jumped straight up, higher, positioning his next attack to the lower area  
>"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"<br>"WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!"  
>The infantry had no idea what hit them before falling knocked out on the rocky floor.<br>Hearing the commotion, the soldiers of the east area moved from their position, making sure they had it covered by the south legion, as Metallicana predicted.  
>He knew the east exit was nearer than the south, and the east would lead them closer to the forest. This meant they wouldn't rise any question marks while going through the southern village. But they were so wrong.<br>"Metallicana, how can we keep a low profile? The noise we caused was enough to get everyone in 100 miles out of their beds! They'll know it was us!" The brunette whispered.

They were now close to the village, hidden on the top of a big three. They could see the movement on the houses next to them from their spot. Metallicana said nothing, only smiling.

Metallicana said nothing, he merely smiled, Rogue quickly understanding the Iron Mage's smirk.  
>"They won't even see us coming..." He answered.<br>"What?" Sting looked at him in disbelief. "Even with your shadows, we're screwed! Of course they'll notice a big cloud of darkness moving through their damn suburb!"  
>"Not if they think we're one of them." Rogue said anxiously. Sting looked at him with disbelief.<p>

"_How-"_

"Do ya see the tavern to your right?" Metallicana interrupted Sting. "That's where we're gonna blend in. We use the commotion to flee."

"And, when we are far enough from the people... " Rogue continued with a cold smirk, nudging his head towards the mass of the lush forest.  
>"We disappear in the woods?" Sting concluded, his voice filled with doubt.<p>

"Using my shadows." Rogue suppressed a shiver, seeing Rogue show his fangs. Sting opened and closed his mouth twice before sighing heavily, giving up and following the plan.

Stealthily, they climbed down the tree and walked along the woods, talking with some peasants about the incident that quickly found its way to their ears. Everything was going fine, until they noticed there were some guards on the perimeter. They would've passed unnoticed only if Rogue didn't bump into Rogue as he stopped suddenly.

Before they could even reach the woods, a scout noticed their strange behavior and gave the trio his full attention.

"HALT! Where are you going?"

Metallicana swore under his breath before looking at Rogue and Sting, the two sitting on each side. He nodded, the two young Dragons quickly understanding they were about to improvise. Before the scout could approach them, they exchanged their bags, as each of the young Dragons had one, confusing the guards that were already on their tracks.  
>With Metalicanna's final signal they separates themselves, embracing the darkness of The Raven Woods.<p>

–-

Well, I was thinking on doing a miserable joke with the forest's name, naming it the "Inky Woods", since one of the meanings of "Inky" is dark.  
><em>(you know "ink", "Levy").<em>

...

_(I told you it was a lame joke)._  
>But well, I thought "Raven" would do better, since I got some new ideas... Hehe xD<p> 


End file.
